Etcetera Wave
An Etcetera Wave '''or '''Etc. Wave is a living organism that originates from Space and exists all throughout the ComicVerse. They were first born during the Era of New Beginnings. They are known for their ability to create wormholes between two different spaces in Timespace. It is rumored that if an Etcetera Wave was genetically manipulated or if it was bred the right way, it could turn into a Time Wave. Appearance All Etcetera Waves look very similar in shape. They are wave-like in appearance and can be very short or very long in length. Throughout their bodies the word "Etc." is repeated over and over. Etcetera Waves usually differ in color depending on the type of environment they are living in. In space they are red in color, in the atmosphere of a planet or other gaseous areas they are purple, underwater or in any liquid substances they are yellow, and underground in caves, and in buildings they are green. Behavior and Powers Etcetera Waves are very low-intelligence creatures. They do not have a brain so they generally just float around and exist on survival instinct alone. It is unknown exactly what they eat to survive, but it is theorized that they actually consume chunks of Timespace and that is why it has the abilities it does. Etcetera Waves do not have any natural predators because most things just phase through them. Deapite all indications that Etcetera Waves would reproduce through asexual cloning, they actually participate in sexual reproduction. It is hard to tell, but Etcetera Waves do have male and female sexes. The only indication of which sex a Wave is by its level of sexiness. The males are slightly more sexy than females and aren't afraid to show it. They reproduce through the process of the female getting so fed up with the male's sexy, stubborn attitude that she smacks him. And then babies happen. Wormholes Etcetera Waves have the ability to connect two spaces in Timespace like a wormhole. This allows anything that phases through it to cross long or short distances instantaneously. The only problem with this ability is that it is fairly unpredictable and seemingly random what two locations an Etcetera Wave will connect, though one location will always be the location the wave originated from. The color of the wave is also dictated by the original location of the wave. There are periods when an Etcetera Wave will only connect to one location and this is usually referred to as their "Rest Phase." By capturing Etcetera Waves and producing microscopic shocks to certain areas of the wave, people have been able to create portals to the exact destinations they wish to travel to and shape the waves in any way they want, typically in the shape of a portal. Whether this treatment of the waves is considered ethical or not is highly debated because the waves don't have a brain and they do not feel pain. By studying the properties of an Etcetera Wave, people have been able to create machines that produce portals that act just like the waves, however the cost of producing and fueling these machines is very expensive so Etcetera Waves are still the standard for instantaneous travel. History The Era of New Beginnings - The Era of Great Promise! Etcetera Waves were created right after The Bootin' in the depths of space. Soon Etcetera Waves spread to many planets including Comic World and started changing colors when they adapted to different habitats. Etcetera Waves are one of few species that hasn't evolved from something else and doesn't have any species that evolved from it. Time Waves are not considered an evolution of the Etcetera Wave because Time Waves are still considered to be mythical creatures that don't actually exist, despite the surprising number of people who claim they do. Category:Space Category:Everything